


Spice and Sugar

by Oliver_Kagamine



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Kagamine/pseuds/Oliver_Kagamine
Summary: Len Kagamine, A.K.A. Spice. He can be considered a Shota boy, but most prefer him to be a bit more...well, spicy.Oliver, A.K.A. Sugar. The sweetest Shota boy you could ever know, and often the subject of compliments. He doesn't get as many fangirls as Kaito or Gakupo, but most of his fangirls only consider him a younger brother type anyway.(Rated Explicit for Last Chapter)ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED: 12/22/15
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Searching Names and an Almost Deadly Experience

~Oliver's POV~

I don't know how it happened, but when I saw him, I knew straight away: I had become gay.

It's what you would probably call 'love at first sight'. My heart pounded in my chest and my face burned up at the sight of him. He only looked a few years older than me, and had light blond hair—much like mine—and dark blue eyes. His hair was tied up in a small ponytail, his long bangs hanging over his face. He had a somewhat childish look to him, but it was mostly drowned out by how handsome he looked as well.

It wasn't a bad combination in my opinion. In fact, I think that might've been the reason I fell in love in the first place! His somewhat childish, yet handsome features.... I ended up drooling on the papers I had in my hands and had to get new copies. Meiko had yelled at me since she had agreed to help me with my newly-found fame. I couldn't tell you why I got fame. It just kinda...happened.

Apparently, according to Meiko, Miku and Kaito had decided to finally add me to the group of 'official vocaloids', even though I was already a vocaloid to begin with.... At first I didn't quite understand it, but suddenly when the burst of fangirls hit, it clicked in my mind.

In the midst of the insanity, I managed to get away from the mobs of fangirls chasing after me. It was actually quite the traumatic experience.... I never knew how violent girls could be....

While I was catching my breath, I had looked up for a split second, and there he was. The childishly handsome boy. I immediately froze up and my face turned dark red at the sight of him.

I never had expected myself to get a girlfriend, let alone a boyfriend, so I was extremely shocked when I had realized that I had become gay. I didn't actually really mind, for I had never been into romance that much in the past. I had always been busy with practicing singing and dancing, and that didn't give me much free-time either.

My mind had went blank in that moment of realization, and only a few thoughts raced through my head. Of the few thoughts that were there, about four of them were most likely something along the lines of, 'I'm...gay...?!'

There were few people in the area that I was at that moment, so I got a few good glances at the boy before he had walked on. I was too afraid and embarrassed to go after him, so I hurried back to Meiko and instantly went to searching him up.

It didn't take me long to find out who he was. He was moderately famous—definitely more famous than me though—and his name was 'Len Kagamine'. God, even his name was hot. Just saying it made me drool. Although, I got it on more papers and Meiko yelled at me again.

I ended up looking at pictures of Len all day. Again, I got yelled at because I wasn't helping Meiko help me, but it's worth it. I mean, look at him! He's literally a famous, handsome, somewhat childish boy. Who wouldn't drool over that?

After I had finished helping Meiko help me—she worked me late into the night, I decided to look up when Len'a next concert would be. I thought it might be been okay for me to speak to him personally because we were both vocaloids, but then I started to rethink....

What if he thinks I'm not good enough to be a vocaloid...? What if he laughs at me? What if he gets creeped out if I accidentally start drooling...?! Get a hold of yourself, Oliver! Just control your drool!

I worried and worried so much that I ended up not being able to sleep that night. The concert was next week in an area close to where my next concert would be held, so Meiko allowed me to go visit. I knew she wouldn't just let me go, so I made up the excuse of 'getting to learn how to sing better by having a mentor of some sort'. Luckily, she let it slide.

Len's concert was the day before mine, so I had to cut out some practice time to go see it. I was squished into the back of the large auditorium, so I didn't get a good look at him, even though I had already seen him before.

Even though I couldn't see him, I could definitely hear him. His voice carried across the auditorium, and his voice was so beautiful.... It was so nice that I even started drooling again. I think I might have to find a way to fix that....

After the concert, Len was signing autographs for all his fans. Most of them were fangirls, but you shouldn't stereotype people who like vocaloid to just girls.

I didn't want to disrupt him while he was signing autographs, but I wanted one myself...so I got in line. It was a horrible wait.... Four hours of waiting in line for one small mark on a picture.... Is that really that big of a deal? To answer, yes. Yes it was.

When it was finally my turn, my pulse raced faster than before and I could feel my face burning up. I have to make a good impression...! I thought, smiling awkwardly at Len.

"H-h-hello," I managed to squeak out. "C-c-c-could y-you p-p-please s-sign t-t-this...?" I was even shocked at how badly I had stuttered. I had done it. I had totally messed up my first impression. Time for the worst embarrassment of my life....

"Sure. I guess it can be a bit intimidating for the smaller vocaloids to talk to the really popular ones, right?" Len gave a small chuckle.

I flinched, managing to nod through my shock. He was being nice? Why? Was that what he was like? If it was, I should probably hold my mouth shut....

"Here." Len handed me a paper with his signature on it. "Hey, do you want to have a small chat after I'm finished? I could give you some tips if you want."

I flinched again. Me? He wanted to personally talk to me?! This was the best day of my life! I was mentally screaming in happiness, but was able to keep my screams inside as I slowly nodded my head.

I could barely speak at that moment. Len Kagamine had wanted to talk to me. Personally. It was like a dream come true. Well, a dream that's only been alive for about a week. But it was still there nonetheless!

"Alright, good." Len smiled. "Meet me backstage of the auditorium when I finish autograph signings."

I could feel the small beads of sweat trickling down my forehead as I nodded once more. I was nervous, but excited at the same time. I was nexcited! ...I know that's not a word, but who cares!

I quickly thanked Len and headed over to a nearby bench. I sat down, staring at the signature on the paper. Len Kagamine. His signature flowed smoothly across the page, keeping the picture clean and the writing neat.

The picture was of Len, but he looked older in the picture than he did in real life. I guess this is what they call 'Another Artist's Style'. I recall seeing a few pictures of myself a bit older than I am, but I didn't look as old as Len looked in the picture. He could've been at least twenty years old!

I waited for a while before Len walked over to me. It had been about two hours that I had spent waiting on that bench. By the looks of Len's expression, he hadn't expected me to just sit and wait for him.

"Eh? You waited for me? Here?" Len looked shocked and a bit confused. He sighed softly, outstretching a hand to help me up.

I looked up at him and nodded, managing to sputter out, "Y-y-yeah...." I grabbed his hand, blushing, and pulled myself up off the bench with his help. He smiled at me saying, "I didn't see you head backstage ever, so I thought I'd look for you." He smiles a lot.

"O-o-oh...." I gave an apologetic smile, averting my gaze in embarrassment. I had gotten so excited about waiting that I had forgotten to even go backstage! This whole day is weird....

"Heh. It's fine. C'mon." Len waved for me to follow him as he headed for the auditorium. I guess he wanted to get out of the public. I could understand; the shrieks coming from all the fangirls as they saw him was giving me a headache....

"So," Len started when we got backstage, "you're...Oliver, right?"

I blushed at him taking the time to actually look at the less-popular vocaloids. I wonder if he knew Yohio or Piko....

"Y-yeah...." I forced a smile, trying not to look embarrassed or nervous, but it just ended up looking awkward.

Len laughed. "Good, I got it right. So Oliver, you're the one Meiko went to help, right?"

I flinched. He knew?! ...Well, I guess he would. Meiko is pretty popular.... "I-I g-g-guess...." I mentally screamed. 'I guess'?! What is that supposed to mean?!

"Ah, right, right." Len stayed quiet for a moment, making me fidget in nervousness. "I suppose you know Rin then?" Finally breaking the silence...! I sighed softly in relief, hopefully not getting noticed. I couldn't tell by his expression if he knew that I had sighed or not....

"M-mmn." I hummed softly in agreement, nodding my head. Rin was Len's twin sister, and singing partner. Most of his songs are duets with her. I had found out when I was looking up the time for this concert, so it was actually pretty decent that I found out about her.

"Great!" Len laughed happily. It had seemed that he had relaxed a bit more around me. I don't know why he was tense in the first place, but I won't question it. "She's not here right now because this was one of my solo concerts, but I'm sure you'll get to meet her soon."

Meet her? Rin? Wait, does Len plan on talking with me again? Does he consider me a friend?! No, that can't be. I've only just met him in person. Sure, I've watched practically all his music videos ever made on the Internet, but that doesn't mean anything to him! I haven't even said anything other than agreeing with him yet! If only I wasn't so nervous...!

I nodded, the two of us going into a somewhat uncomfortable silence. It didn't seem like Len was bothered by the silence much, only smiling and whistling to himself, but I was a nervous wreck. I had begun to sweat at the fact that he wouldn't speak, and I couldn't get anything out of my dumb mouth in the first place! Speak, Oliver, speak!

"S-s-so..." Yes! You can do it! Ask a question! "...Y-y-you're c-close with y-y-your s-s-sister t-then...?" Good enough!

Len nodded, looking a bit...disappointed...? "Yep. We hang out together a lot, and the duets we do helped our relationship too."

"R-r-right." Again, the silence fell upon us and I got nervous again. Calming myself down with a deep breath, I said, "W-was t-t-there anything y-you wanted t-to t-t-talk about in p-particular...?"

"No, not really." Len's reply was about as simple as you could get. I was somewhat relieved, but also a bit happy. Why...?

"O-oh.... W-well, I-I'd b-better head back t-then. S-see y-ya." I awkwardly nodded, turned around, and headed out. I had left so quickly that I didn't even hear what Len had said before I left. Well, I can ask him tomorrow. Wait, am I thinking about going back to talk with him...? Again?! Gah, I'm crazy! ...But it doesn't seem like he'd say no... Ugh! Fine! Tomorrow it is!

A thought so small that I hadn't expected creeped its way into the back of my brain: I can't wait until tomorrow.


	2. Middle-Aged Woman and the Wonderful Romance Geniuses

~Len's POV~

I had shouted out to Oliver before he left, but it seemed that he hadn't heard me. I sighed and hung my head a bit. This feeling.... What is it? Anger? No. Sadness? Maybe....

"Who was that?" A voice I knew far too well brought me away from my thoughts. It was Rin.

"Rin? Why are you here? I thought you didn't come to my concert." I turned around, raising an eyebrow at her in slight suspicion.

"You really think I would leave my little bro to work alone? Yeah right." Rin rolled her eyes at me and stuck her tongue out.

"...I'm older than you." I let out a small chuckle, shaking my head.

"Whatever. It's only by...what, thirty seconds?" Rin cocked her head slightly in thought.

"More like, a minute." I crossed my arms, sticking my tongue out back at her.

"Whatever, it's still not that long anyway." Rin shrugged, continuing, "So, you gonna answer my question, or not?"

I raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "What was it again?"

"Idiot," Rin mumbled. "Who was that?" She placed her hands on her hips, leaning forward a bit in expectance of an answer.

"Oh, he's one of the smaller vocaloids. His name is Oliver." I explained some of what had happened. Since she hadn't asked about anything else, I only told her what she had asked for.

"Oh. Alright." Rin nodded and tugged my arm a bit. "I'm gonna go now then. I've got places to be and things to see."

"...I swear I've heard that before somewhere..." I shrugged. "Eh, sure. Bye."

"Bye~!" Rin stuck her tongue out at me as she skipped off. I couldn't have guessed where she was headed or what she was planning. All I knew was that I should probably leave before it's too late.

I quickly walked out, searching around for...whatever I was looking for. I absentmindedly searched around, quickly bumping into someone. "Oh, sorry," I said quickly as a reflex.

"Eh? Oh, it's fine," The girl said. Wait... Isn't this...?

"Teto? What's a middle-aged woman doing at a concert for teens?" I asked, scratching at my head a bit. I swore I could see her drills spin.

"E-E-ehhhhh?!" Teto shouted out in anger. "A m-m-m-middle-aged woman?! B-but my s-s-screen age is only 15!"

"Waaaahhh! I'm sorry!" I waved my hands at her, and ended up shouting at her to stop shouting herself.

"Hah... I'm sorry for shouting...." Teto apologized, bowing her head as well.

"No, it's my fault.... I shouldn't have called you 'middle-aged'...." I laughed humorlessly, bowing my head in apology also.

"Well, since you asked, I'm here because I had a concert in the area and heard that you did too. I wanted to see you, since I hadn't in a while, and I thought that Rin might be here too. But I haven't seen her yet..." Teto huffed softly, pouting.

"Oh, she just left." I pointed off in the direction of where Rin had gone off to after I had left. I had seen her leaving, but didn't know why. I didn't decide to bother her though. That's a first, but it could be a danger to go after her. In my case, at least.

"Ah! Thank you, Len! I'll see if I can catch up to her! Thank you!" Teto bowed once more, in gratitude this time, and didn't hesitate to run off after Rin.

I was left alone once more. I sighed, sagging my shoulders a bit as I walked along the road. It was a nice day—the wind was blowing swiftly, the sun was out, and it was warm. It was a beautiful day to be outside. But in my situation, I'd rather be inside with Oliver.

...Huh? Why am I talking about him...? He left. I should be focusing on my own problems. So why do I feel so lonely...?

I quickly shook the thought from my head. I shouldn't be feeling down just because some nice kid I just met ran away from me. It's his own business. Maybe he ran away from me for a good reason... Yeah, that must've been it... He couldn't hate me, right?

Agh, I need to just calm down and think about this... Wait, no. I'm supposed to be ignoring this... Ah! I don't know what to do anymore! This kid is messing with my head! Where is Luka or Miku when I need them?! They're both the 'Wonderful Romance Geniuses', right?! So, why aren't they helping me when I really need it?!

...Hold on... Did I just ask for romantic help...? No, I couldn't have... But I did! Ah! Am I turning gay?! Is that what this is?!

Calm down, Len! Think about this rationally! I can't be gay! I just...made a mistake, that's all! I just accidentally wanted romantic help! I've been talking with Rin too much! That's all that this is! Yes, yes, yes! Thinking rationally really helps!

Calm down! Calm down! Stop shouting! This is your head, idiot! Oh, right...!

I ran over to one of the nearby park benches, sitting down. I have to think harder. Why do I feel this way? I'm not romantically interested in guys, so what is this then? I can't be lonely for no reason!Is it because Rin and Teto left? Is it because I'm sitting here talking to myself inside my head, worrying about this for no reason? Maybe....

I shook my head, gripping at the loose strands of my hair. I had to figure this out.... But how? Accepting that I'm gay? No! That's obviously not what this is! Obviously, guys, I mean, come on.

Okay, okay. Calm the hell down. Keep thinking rationally. I really need to think this through... Thoroughly.

So, this feeling....What is it exactly...? I don't know yet....

Why am I feeling this...? Because Oliver left? ...Maybe. Because I'm alone? Possibly. Because I'm going insane and talking to myself in the middle of the day, sitting on a park bench for no reason, gripping onto my hair like an idiot? ...Spot-on?

Why am I spitting out random things like 'how I need romantic help'? I...don't know.... Maybe because I'm sad that I'm fifteen and don't have a girlfriend? That's the age you're supposed to be at, right?

Thinking through it didn't help me. I just sat there with my hands latched onto my hair, desperately looking for an answer. By now, beads of sweat were dripping down my forehead. How long had I been sitting here? How long had I been thinking about this? I don't remember anymore.

I stood up, letting go of my hair and wiping my forehead with the back of my hand. Why the hell was I so sweaty...?! I looked down at my watch.

I had been sitting there for the last half-hour. Just sitting. Thinking. I really need mental help....

I looked around for a bit before quickly moving on my way. By now, it'd be impossible to find Oliver. I sighed, crossing my arms. Time to get a move on....


	3. Frozen Yogurt Yummies and Who Can Shout Louder?

~Len's POV~

As I walked along the road, I noticed that the street was deserted. Why aren't people here today of all days? It's so nice out....

I sighed, shrugging as I continued to walk. I looked around a bit more, and saw that a frozen yogurt place had just opened up, and was packed with people. Is this the reason why no one's outside? It's not that hot out....

Raising an eyebrow at the people inside, I noticed one thing in particular. Miku. And the person next to her. Kaito. Well, wasn't this just great. I can ask her about the problem I'm having.

Idiot.

I couldn't ask her about that! And especially in front of Kaito! And of course he'd be here. It's a frozen yogurt place. He's practically an animal for ice cream. So frozen yogurt would be similar, right?

Well...it wouldn't hurt to at least say hello.... I sighed, walking in. Immediately, I was drowned in a swarm of people. I couldn't see anything. Well, anything except for people's clothing.... How was I supposed to reach Miku and Kaito if I wasn't able to even move at this point?!

Ugh, I need to think of a way out of this.... But I've got nothing! I really need a miracle at this point.... Or a bigger brain...! Either will do, God!

Thankfully, I was granted a miracle. Too bad I didn't get any smarter....

Miku somehow noticed my body floating around in this sea of people, and was nice enough to pull me out of it. "Lenny~!" She shouted happily, pulling me into a hug, which, at this point, was worse than the sea of people due to how my body was now very fragile.

"H-he...llo...." I managed out, my voice tired and worn-out from it all.

"Oh, Len. How've you been?" Kaito was being nice, but he'd probably forgotten about me when he got together with Miku.

"I-I've...b-b-be...en...bet...ter...." I choked out the words, as I was still in Miku's vice grip of a hug.

"Oh!" Miku laughed nervously as she let go of me. "Sorry about that...." She blushed in embarrassment, scratching at her cheek with a finger.

"N-no.... It's not y-your fault...." I coughed softly, clearing my throat a bit. "T-thanks for saving me though...." I smiled in apology, bowing my head slightly.

"Oh.... You're welcome...?" It was obvious that Miku was confused as to why I was thanking her. I just decided to ignore that.

"This place is pretty packed, huh?" I glanced around, not even being able to move my arms much because of how squished everyone was in the tiny space.

Kaito nodded. He had been silent up until now. "Yeah. Although, it's nice."

I was shocked by this. "How?" Until...

Kaito glanced at Miku, blushing slightly. Miku smiled, nodding. I gagged.

"Oh," I replied, quickly understanding. Kaito was nice, but sometimes he could be really weird.... There are rumors going around about him. They're not pretty.... And he even once sang a song about raping Miku, so I'm shocked that he even got together with her after that. Although, I'm sure she has her own twisted reasons....

"Oh, we're next." Kaito glanced up at where the register was behind the person in front of us.

"Is...it alright if I order with you guys?" I asked, giving them puppy eyes. No one could resist my puppy eyes.

Miku nodded, smiling brightly. "Of course! You're our friend, Lenny!"

"I'll pay for my own," I quickly added. I didn't want to seem like some kid asking for money from friends. It's rude!

"Don't worry about it." Kaito smiled as well. He walked up to the register, paying for three vanilla cones. I guess vanilla would be alright.... I wanted to try a fun flavor though.... So dull....

I faked a smile and took the dull frozen yogurt from Kaito. "I'll pay you back," I said before taking a few licks of the yogurt. The vanilla was very good, and the faked smile soon turned into one of genuine gratitude. "This is good!" I mumbled between licks.

"Glad you like it. I guess they live up to their standards. And don't worry about it, Len. Let's call it an 'I.O.U'." Kaito's smile seemed to hide a deeper meaning, which creeped me out, but I just nodded.

Miku laughed softly. "Just ignore Kaito. You don't owe us anything. Right Kaito?" She smiled at him, which also seemed to have a deeper meaning, causing him to flinch and nod in fear.

I never knew how creepy these two could get. Especially with each other....

"Well, thank you for the frozen yogurt, but I'll be on my way now. It's getting late and I have to find a friend who ran off." I bowed in gratitude and said goodbye to the both of them before quickly running out of that crowded frozen yogurt shop and into the deserted road again. Finally.... I'm not cramped up anymore.

I stretched my arms out, popping some of the air out of my stiff joints before continuing on my search for Oliver. Seriously, where could that kid have gotten to? Maybe it would be better just to wait for him.... Agh, this kid drives me crazy...!

I continued to walk for about forty-five minutes before arriving at the house all the vocaloid's shared. Wait, why had I come here? I had been searching for Oliver.... Agh, I guess I'll just wait until tomorrow....

I sighed, walking up the steps to the doorway and unlocking it with the key everyone living there was given. Only the more popular vocaloids happened to love here because they were considered 'official', but I wouldn't really care to understand why.

I quickly unlocked the door, opening it up and walking over to the couch, slumping down in exhaustion. I sighed, letting out a single humorless laugh. "Hah.... I guess I'll just wait.... And wait.... And wait...."

"...Um... L-Len...?" A voice came from behind me. It seemed familiar, but at this point, I was too tired to figure out who it was. And the comfy couch wasn't helping at all....

"Yeah...?" I asked weakly, yawning and shutting my eyes.

"W-why are you w-waiting...?" The voice was high, and sounded somewhat like a girl. But then again, it didn't sound like a girl. But I still was too tired to figure it out....

"For tomorrow...." I replied, blindly moving my hand around to find a pillow I could use.

"W-why...?" This person is very pestering.... Ah, just leave me to sleep....

"Because I'm seeing a friend tomorrow...." I yawned again, finding a pillow and flipping into my side, stuffing it over my face.

"O-oh.... W-who would t-that be...?" C'mon.... Just leave me be.... Can't you see I'm exhausted...?!

"This kid named Oliver...." I bit the pillow. Don't ask why, I was tired, okay?

"O-Oliver...? B-but.... I-I'm here...." The person's voice faltered a bit at this, but nothing else happened.

My eyes shot open. I scrambled to my feet, grabbing Oliver's shoulders. "Oliver?! Why're you here?! How'd you get in?!"

"I-I-I have a k-key...!" Oliver shut his eyes tightly, most likely out of fear of how much I was shaking him at this point. It's not really my fault that he shocked me like that....

"Whaaaaaat?! How?!" I shook him even harder, and shouted at the top of my lungs. Poor Ollie.... He must've been so scared....

"M-M-M-Miku g-gave me o-one...!" Oliver shut his eyes even tighter somehow, almost as if he didn't have any at all.

Well, I guess I couldn't see one, but I assumed he had another eye. Having one eye would be weird. Oh god, what if I just insulted him in my head.... I'm sorry Ollie...!

"So...you're an official vocaloid?! Why didn't you tell me?!" I shouted even louder somehow. I really need to stop shouting before he goes deaf....

"Y-you never a-a-asked...!" Oliver shouted back. Is this turning into a game of 'who can shout louder'?!

I flinched slightly, lowering my voice. "Oh.... Right. Heh. Sorry. Anyway, I'm tired. You should go to sleep too. Goodnight." I patted him on the head before flipping back down on my side and burying my head into the pillow again.

"On the couch...?" Oliver cocked his head a bit in confusion. "Don't you have your own bed...?"

"Yes, but I'm too tired to walk all the way upstairs..." I yawned, sitting up for the moment until he left. "You can use the guest bed for now. Or, I'm assuming you were given a guest room as yours now?"

"Yes...." Oliver nodded, poking his two pointer fingers together. He was so cute.

...Get a hold of yourself, Len!

"Alrighty then. Goodnight!" I quickly ended the conversation and fell back over onto my side once again.

"G-goodnight...." Oliver seemed somewhat confused still, but headed to wherever his room was located and—I'm assuming—went to sleep as well.


	4. Allergies are for the Weak and Besides, They Have Breasts

~Len's POV~

"Ah...choo!" I sneezed, waking myself up. I looked around. I had fallen asleep on the couch. The clock said that it was already ten o'clock, so I quickly scrambled out of 'bed' and made myself a piece of toast. I was so glad it was the weekend, otherwise this might've turned into one of those romance animes where the girl runs to school with toast in her mouth because she's late and runs into a guy who falls in love with her and all that sugar-sweetness.

"Totally unrealistic...." I mumbled, placing the toast in my mouth as I walked down the hallway toward some of the guest rooms to see if Oliver was there.

"Ow...!" I shouted, falling onto my butt from something slamming into me. It was Oliver. "What was that for?!" I involuntarily shouted at him.

"S-sorry! I was late for...something I have and ended up running into you! I didn't see you there!" Oliver ranted on, apologized and saying that he was 'late for something', but he didn't tell me what.

"That's fine, just help me up." I held out my hand for Oliver, cutting him off from his apologetic rant.

Oliver hesitantly took my hand, helping me up. His hand was soft.... Kinda like a baby's. And it was warm too. It was also fragile feeling. Like a girl. He's so cute.

"Thanks," I said, letting go of his hand. He nodded, his face a bit red. He was probably just embarrassed at how clumsy he was. Adorable!

Oliver shook his head a bit. "No, I'll find a way to apologize once I get back, but I really have to go...." He glanced behind me, seeming anxious to get going.

"Right. You don't have to though...." I pouted slightly at how nice he was being. I didn't want him to have to do nice things for me just because he ran into me....

"I want to. It's fine." Oliver seemed to have relaxed a bit more around me, becoming a happier, brighter kid. Why is he so cute? Someone tell me!

I nodded. "Okay then," I smiled, continuing after a pause, "meet me at that new frozen yogurt place at..." I raised an eyebrow. "Is three okay with you?"

Olive nodded, giving a close-eyed smile. "That's fine." I mentally squealed.

"Oka—achoo!" I sneezed again, quickly covering my mouth and nose with my hand in embarrassment. Something was making my allergies act up.... Maybe it was the pollen of Spring....

"Bless you," Oliver laughed quietly, pulling out a handkerchief from inside his coat, handing it to me.

"Thanks...." I said, embarrassed. I took the handkerchief from him, using it to replace my hand on my face.

"You might be sick.... Are you sure you want to go out today...?" He gave me a worried expression. "It'd probably be better for you to stay inside...."

"Nah, it's fi—achoo!" I sneezed once again, glancing at Oliver once before he nodded and I blew my nose in the handkerchief. I didn't want to do it unless he said it was okay. It was his after all.

Oliver laughed again, holding his hand out. "Here, I'll walk you to your room." Since when did he become so relaxed around me?! And so bold! Wasn't he an embarrassed mess the first time I met him...? Yesterday!

I sighed, taking his hand with the free one which wasn't holding the handkerchief to my face and followed him up to my room. I had to guide him though. It's not like he would've known where it was anyway.

"It's this one." I pointed to a door next to one practically covered in glitter and sparkles, which was obviously Rin's. She's such a girly girl for her tough outer 'shell'.

Oliver nodded. "Right." He bowed is head slightly. "I should probably be going now.... I'll get yelled at...." I flinched. I didn't want the innocent little kid to get yelled at! What an I supposed to do about it though...?

I sighed. "Okay. Bye and thanks." I opened my door, giving him a small wave.

He shook his head, smiling brightly. "No problem. Bye." And with that, he raced off. Too bad he couldn't have stayed longer.... I kinda miss him already....

Gah! Get a hold of yourself Len! You're definitely not gay! I prefer women! Besides, they have breasts! What does a man have? A dick! That's just sick! Well, not really.... But for two men to be together...! Sure, I don't mind it, but I'm not gay! Who cares what other men do? Not me! I only care what I do! Calm down! This has already happened once, so don't let your thoughts control you again! Last time you were there for half an hour!

"Right!" I shouted involuntarily, putting my fist down into my open palm. "I just need to keep calm!"

I looked around. "Er...." I was talking to myself again.... Ugh. I hate myself sometimes. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "I can't be distracting myself right now. Even though I'm bored and have nothing else to do...." I sighed. "I guess Oliver was right. Getting some rest should help me...." And with that, I headed to bed. Not that I slept long. I was woken up by Luka.

"Len? You up?" She asked, tapping my shoulder. I don't know why you're asking when you obviously wanted to wake me up anyway....

I groaned. "Y...yeah...." I mumbled, opening my eyes to look at her. "He—achoo!" I coughed a bit, moving my hand up to wipe at my nose. "Sorry...." I apologized, still in a half-asleep state.

Luke just giggled in reply. "No, no. It's fine. I'll get you a bowl of soup, alight? I'm no doctor, but I've heard it's supposed to help with allergies." She smiled, tilting her head a bit to the side.

I flinched. Soup's for a cold...not allergies.... But I didn't want to be rude, so I just nodded and mumbled, "Thank you...."

"No, no. It's my pleasure, Lenny!" Luka grinned. I hated that nickname.... Stupid Rin starting stupid nicknames for my stupid self.... Ugh, I just called myself stupid.... Not that I blame myself for thinking that I am....

I can't even move my body. I'm so warm. Someone must've put some more blankets on me. It must've been Luka thinking I have a cold. Where does she get that information...?

I sighed. I was so hot, but I didn't want to move. I was too cozy. And I'm really tired. I've heard napping can do that to you. I didn't even know what time it was either. I'm such a mess right now. Stupid allergies....

Then someone knocked at my door about ten minutes after Luka had left. "Len?" A girly voice I knew and loved came from behind the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, Oliver." I had to speak a bit louder so that he would be able to hear me, and it made my throat a bit scratchy.

The door creaked open, and Oliver came in with a bowl of soup. "I don't know why, but Luka asked me to give you this." He gave a slightly confused and concerned smile, but I just laughed tiredly.

"She thinks soup is for allergies." I chuckled, sitting up a bit and taking the soup from Oliver. "Thank you, though. I was hungry anyway." I smiled brightly, nodding my head slightly.

"Good. Oh, I hope you like the soup. I made it since Luka told me to." He smiled shyly, moving a finger up to seemingly itch at his cheek. It was obvious he was nervous about the feedback I would give on his cooking.

I just laughed, taking a few sips of the soup. "It's delicious, Ollie." I nodded, taking a few more sips before he replied.

"Thank goodness.... I've never made soup before, so I followed the exact recipe." Suddenly, Oliver's smile faded and he paled, mumbling quietly, "Did...you just call me 'Ollie'?"

I paled as well. "D-did I? O-oh, sorry about t-that...!" We both panicked, apologizing simultaneously.

"N-no, it's my f-fault...!" Oliver countered, waving his hands at me.

"H-how?!" I asked in shock.

He flinched. "N-nevermind...! G-get well s-soon...?" He shouted as he ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I sighed, disappointed in myself. "I really am a klutz...." I mumbled to myself before finishing off the soup and going back to bed. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. Actually, now that I think about it, today was kinda short, wasn't it...? Huh....

I sighed, shrugging. I guess I just slept through the whole day, didn't I? I really am a klutz....


	5. Come Sleep With Me and It's So Canon!

~Oliver's POV~

I can't believe he called me 'Ollie'...! I'm freaking out! I mean, the only other person who calls me that is Yohio! It's like...a lover's nickname! Kyaah~! Does that mean that he likes me like that?!

Wait, wait, wait! He probably didn't even know what it meant to call me 'Ollie'. He probably thought it as just an easier and faster way to say 'Oliver'.... Agh, I'm getting all depressed now....

Well, at least I managed to control my stutter around him and relax a bit. That's a good thing, right?

Agh, but I can't get the thought out of my head that he might like me...! And if he does?! Agh, stop getting ahead of yourself Oliver! Just.... I don't even know what to do now! Okay, just...calm down and talk to him. All of that was last night. I can't believe I'm still thinking about this though....

No! You'll go talk to him like a normal person! Don't embarrass yourself, Oliver! Go! Go! Go!

"L-Len...? Are you in here...?" I poked my head into his room, the door creaking slightly.

No one replied. I slowly crept into the room, looking around. No one. I silently moved over to his bed and looked under the blanket.

Len was curled up under the blanket, snoring quietly in content. I mentally squealed. It wasn't every day you get to see your crush asleep. And being this adorable as well.

I hesitantly moved my face closer to his. Wait, what am I doing?! Oliver, abort! Abort!

...Too late. I pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and he mumbled something incoherently, squirming around a bit. I inhaled deeply. This was heaven for me.

"O...Oliver...?" Len tiredly opened an eye to look at me. "W...what are you...doing...?" He yawned, lazily moving a hand up to rub at his eyes.

I paled, making the straightest face I could. "I-I came t-t-to check on y-you...." I mumbled, averting my gaze to the side.

"Oh...." Len yawned, reaching his hand out and gripping the sleeve of my coat. "...Come...here...." He mumbled in a half-asleep state.

"Eeeeehhh?! L-L-L-Len...?!" I slapped a hand over my mouth. Sure, I was embarrassed, but I didn't want this dream-like moment to end!

"C...come...." Len murmured, nuzzling his face into the bed, "...sleep...with me...." He yawned, tugging on my sleeve weakly.

What was happening?! Did he always do this?! I hesitantly obeyed Len and got into the bed next to him, the blond wrapping his arms around my waist, to which I shuddered slightly. "L-L-Len, d-don't do t-that...." I mumbled, staying frozen where I was. What else was I supposed to do? I'm not bold or stupid, so I wasn't gonna do anything else!

Len just nuzzled into the side of my arm. He didn't do anything else, making me relax a bit more and calm down. Okay, at least this wasn't going anywhere bad....

"..." I sat there in silence for what seemed like days. Okay, I know I didn't want anything to happen, but...I kinda did as well.... Hey! Don't blame me! He's the one who made me come into his bed!

I sighed. I'm probably just what he thinks a teddy bear is in this situation, right? Yeah, probably....

I yawned. He was really warm.... And it's making me drowsy.... Ugh, but I was just asleep a while ago.... I sighed, absentmindedly turning toward Len and nuzzling into his soft hair. I guess...one nap wouldn't hurt....  
\----------  
Some Time Later....  
\----------  
"H...uh...?" I woke up to a bright light and what sounded like flashing. I moved an arm up to rub at my eyes as I sat up a bit, looking at where the noise was coming from.

"Oh my god, it's so canon!" A voice I wasn't familiar with squealed. I couldn't see who it was either because of the blinding flashes.

"H-hey...." I mumbled weakly, groaning at how the light was hurting my eyes. "D-don't—" The voice cut me off again.

"I just have to show these to the others...!" Then the squealing faded with the flashes as I heard footsteps leading out.

"...'These'...?" I became awake at this point, and stretched my arms out above my head. Wait a second.... 'These'?! Then that was...?! I paled, jumping out of the bed and racing downstairs and after the person with the camera. "Don't—!" I shouted as I ran.

Too late. The person had already gathered a crowd in the living area and everyone was now either laughing, getting a nosebleed, or fangirling.... My face bloomed bright red. "I.... I-it's not...." I mumbled, trying to come up with the right words. No one seemed to hear me.

"What's this one...?" A tall boy with long purple hair asked, pointing at one of the pictures. From his looks, I assumed it was Gakupo.

"Ah!" The camera girl laughed. I still couldn't tell who it was.... "That's the 'after' picture, if you get what I'm saying." I practically got a fever from how hot I went at that, and I swear I could hear her wink.

"And this?" A boy with blue hair asked. That was probably Kaito.

"Cuddly time~!" The girl snickered. I silently swore to myself that I would cut off her long pink hair.

"How about this?" A girl with green hair glanced up at the girl I was standing behind.

I flinched slightly, thinking she saw me. Even though that's why I came here in the first place.... And now I've ended up hiding....

"Nothing other than holding hands." The camera girl shrugged, tilting her head to one side.

After what seemed like hours to me of everyone asking questions about the pictures and the girl giving embarrassing answers, the group broke up and I quickly caught the camera girl. "H-hey...!" I shouted, clenching my fists. "W-why'd you d-do that...?!" I guess you could call that shouting...? More like...'whisper-shouting'. I mentally shrugged.

The girl turned her head back to look at me. "Huh?" When she saw me her eyes suddenly widened and she quickly turned around to grab me in a vice-grip she called a hug. "Oh~! Oliver~!" She squealed, finally letting go of me. "You two were so cute and I couldn't help it! And I took a guess at what happened~!" She stuck her tongue out playfully and winked at me.

"B-but...!" My face flushed at what she said. "T-that's not...!" Gah! I still couldn't form the words! Spit it out, Oliver!

"Don't worry, you don't have to hide it from me! I only told the other vocaloids. No one you wouldn't mind knowing." She shrugged, laughing.

But I do mind! One, it's not true, no matter how hard I wish! And two, having literally anyone know those kinds of rumors would be embarrassing! Well, maybe not for a pervert, but still! I clenched my fists even tighter. "B-but...." I kept stuttering, struggling to get the words out. "B-b-but...it's...." I inhaled deeply, shouting, "T-that's not what happened!" Eyes widening, I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth in even more embarrassment. I didn't know I could shout that loud.... I had probably just shouted to anyone inside the entire house now.... Yay....

The girl was a bit shocked at how loud I had shouted as well, her face clearly showing it. "So," She mumbled, "then what did happen?" She beamed, leaning close to my face so that she could practically ear my heavy breathing. I blushed even more at how close she got.

"U-um.... W-well...L-Len pulled me into his bed...." I whispered so quietly that you had to strain your ears to hear it. My face was probably as red as a rose right now. And those are pretty red, to be honest.

The girl laughed somewhat evilly. "Ohoho. So it was Len, was it?" She grinned, patting my head and mumbling a "Thanks" before heading up to what I guessed was going to be Len's room.

I'm sorry Len, but I'm afraid I unleashed a devil upon us. A devil of OTP's, maybe? Or maybe a devil of ships? As in 'relationships'? Ah, whatever. You get the point. Probably.


	6. Just Do It and I Should Drink Milk More Often

~Len's POV~

I woke up abruptly to someone shaking me. "Ack!" I almost choked on my own drool. ...It's not weird. "I-I'm up! I'm up! What is it?" I looked at the person who woke me up. "Eh...? Miki? What do you want?"

Miki just grinned, handing me a few photos. She didn't say a word, only staring me down with the creepiest smile I've ever seen in my life.

Cautiously, I took the photos from her. I quickly paled as I examined them. "These...?!" I yelled, glancing up at Miki. "What are these?!"

"Pictures of you and Oliver," Miki replied bluntly, her eerie smile turning into one of pride.

"I know what they are!" I growled, glancing back down at them.

Miki rolled her eyes. "Then don't ask."

I snarled. Mostly out of embarrassment. How and where did she get these?! "How?! Did you forge these?!"

"No," She smirked, "you did."

I faltered a bit. What? How could I have done this? I've been asleep this whole time! Right...?

Yeah! There's no possible way I couldn't be done this! It's all Miki's fault for forging them!

"Don't lie to me!" I narrowed my eyes at Miki, clenching the photos in my hand, crumpling them. "Why did you make these?!" You know, I just realized that sometimes I get a bit to loud and aggressive when I'm mad.... Oh well.

"Hey, I only took the picture. You did all the magic for me~!" Miki snickered, placing a finger to the edge of her lips and acting innocent. "I didn't do a thing~!"

I faltered again. "I...did it...?" I was shocked by this. Wait a minute.... I think I get it now.... Not that I'm proud to say I do, though.... I must've done it. While I was asleep. Aren't I such a detective...? I was practically given the answer...! Hah....

Alright, quit being sarcastic to yourself, Len. Get back to the conversation. "Right," I mumbled aloud, sighing heavily. "Miki," I started, "please get rid of the photos. All of them." From how long I've know Miki, she's probably put about one hundred or more around the house alone. I'm surprised there's none in my room.

Miki pouted, whining like a puppy. "Aw, c'mon Len.... Such a loser...." She huffed, turning her gaze to the left in anger.

I just rolled my eyes at her. "Just do it."

She stuck her tongue out at me, crossing her arms. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Owe you what?" I asked in confusion and irritation, but she was already hurrying out the door before she could answer my question. I sighed, sitting down on the edge of my bed. "Did I...really...?" I murmured to myself, narrowing my eyes a bit in thought. If I did, which is most likely, I should probably apologize to Oliver for what I did while asleep.... It's not his fault for getting dragged into...well, bed because of me. I shivered slightly at how disgusting and awkward that sounded. Might wanna reword that before apologizing....

I yawned, as I was still tired because I had just woken up moments ago. I guess I should probably go see Oliver before anything gets worse than it already is....

I lazily stood up, walking out of my room to go find Oliver. Luckily for me, it seemed the he was sitting on the couch and staring off into space.

"Oliver...!" I called out to him once I had moved close enough for him to hear me without having anyone else listen. "C'mere." I waved him over to me and led him up to my room where we could talk privately.

"Listen," I started, sighing and hanging my head in apology, "I'm really sorry about...'that'." I laughed nervously, blushing slightly at the thought of it.

"O-oh...." Oliver blushed as well, scratching awkwardly at the back of his neck and turning his head away. "I-it's fine.... R-really. It w-was just an a-a-accident, s-so...." He trailed off, letting out a small nervous laugh as well.

"R-right...." I nodded, the awkward atmosphere increasing by the second. "A-anyway, t-that's all I wanted to s-say, so I'll b-be o-off then...." I coughed slightly, standing up and beginning to head out. "Y-you can stay here i-if you'd l-l-like...." Stupid stutter making it hard for me to speak. Why am I even getting so flustered? It was obviously an accident, so why do I feel so...strange when I think about it...?

Gah! I shook my head to just calm myself down. Why does this topic always make me so confused?! I don't even know how I'm feeling anymore!

I growled softly as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a glass of milk. Drinking it all down in one gulp, I sighed in delight at how good it tasted. I should drink milk more often.

"Len! Hey!" Someone shouted at me and hugged me from behind.

"Eh?" I turned my head back to see who it was. "Eeeeehhhhh?! Gumi?! When did you get back?!" I was happily shocked and she let go of me, beaming with joy.

"A few hours ago. The U.S. is really cool. New York and Los Angeles are really big cities!" Gumi talked on and on about her concert tour in the U.S. and about all the sights she saw. To be honest, I was kinda jealous that I hadn't been to America yet....

"Wow...!" I was practically entranced by how cool that whole trip of hers sounded. "I wish I could've gone with...." I mumbled, pouting slightly.

"Me too, Len. It would've been fun to sing a duet with you." Gumi smiled at me, patting my head. "Well, I'm gonna go unpack my things. See ya later, Lenny~!" I hadn't noticed before, but she had tons of luggage behind her as she headed up the stairs toward her room. How does she even keep all of that...? Is there some secret compartment I don't know about?!

I sighed. Well, now that Gumi's back it's going to get more lively here again with all her stories about America. At least she had fun.

I sat down on the couch in the living area and just relaxed, thinking to myself. It was pretty calm today.... Well, for the most part. I glanced over at Gakupo and Ryuuto who where playing Chess. I was surprised at how good Ryuuto actually was at the game. Although the aura over there is pretty intense....

I shrugged, leaning back a bit against the couch. Today was just fine....

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" Suddenly, someone's deafening scream broke the silence and my train of thought. "Heeeeeelp meeeeeee!"

Oh. I knew that voice.... What trouble had Oliver gotten into this time...?


	7. Prepare for Rejection and Don't Hate the Gay

~Oliver's POV~

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" I shouted down at the blond, tears of embarrassment forming in my eye."Heeeeeelp meeeeeee!" I dashed down the stairs and into the living room, running into Len and falling down on top of him.

"Ow...." I squinted a bit in pain, rubbing at my head. I looked down at Len. Oh. This position.... Not good...! I flushed a dark red, and yet paled as well. I was shocked frozen, and didn't know what to do other than stare at Len in embarrassment.

"U-Um, O-Oliver...?" Len smiled awkwardly at me, probably trying not to be rude or anything.... He probably didn't like me being on top of him like that.... Agh! So he doesn't like me! Well, of course he wouldn't. He's not gay. Probably.

"Oliver...!" Len yelled at me, breaking my thoughts. "C-can you please get off...!" Why did he sound so desperate...? So he really doesn't like me?!

I quickly got off of Len, holding back the tears from the fact that I had created an assumption that if I ever possibly confessed to Len that he would reject me without hesitation. It's not my fault that I make rash decisions. Sometimes. "S-s-s-s-sorry...!" I bowed my head a bit in apology, quickly running off before Len could say anything.

"Wait!" Len shouted after me, sounding confused. "Why are you in a maid's outfit?!"

I didn't reply, even though I had heard him, because I was already sobbing about my fake rejection. I'm such a wuss.

Collapsing onto my bed in my room, I cried and cried into the pillow. No matter how embarrassing it is, it's the truth. I was crying over a rejection I had created in my mind without even asking Len how he really felt and just coming to the conclusion that he would reject me.

I kept on crying until I heard footsteps and quickly silenced myself.

"...O...." Someone started, but I couldn't really make out what word they were trying to say in the first place. "...Oliver," The person said, starting again. "Why are you crying...?"

I turned my head to look at the person, and it was none other than Len. Idiot. You shouldn't have followed me. I don't want you to see me like this.... "I-I...." I couldn't form a sentence, so I just left him with a stutter.

"Oliver, please." He crossed his arms, looking expectant. I guess I should tell him the truth....

"I-I...." I inhaled deeply, calming my stutter before beginning, "I was crying because...you...." I bit nervously at my lip, saying the rest as fast as I could. "You rejected me."

Unluckily for me, Len's hearing wasn't terrible. "When did I reject you? And from what?"

I shook my head, wiping the tears from my eyes with my hands. I wasn't gonna just spew the whole story to him...! That's my personal secret! If I were to tell him, I'd...! ...I'd....

"O.... Ollie." Len blushed darkly at that, stiffening his posture a bit and clenching his fists tightly. "T-tell me why you think I rejected you."

I flinched, blushing as well. Again with the nickname?! If you keep me hoping I can't get rejected properly! I'll be crushed! "W-w-w-well...." This was it. Time to tell my real feelings. "I....can't tell you here. Or now. But I will." Whaaaaaaaaaat?! What was that?! You were supposed to confess! Get the rejection over with! Idiot, idiot, idiot!

Len tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion. "Oh.... Could you tell me tomorrow...?"

On instinct, I took the chance and nodded.

"Okay. Thanks. Wanna meet under that large cherry blossom tree?" Len grinned. Wait, that's my favorite spot.... Could it possibly be his too?

I nodded again. "S-sure...." I mumbled, averting my gaze away from his and looking down. Well, at least I have a day to prepare for the rejection.

"Ah." Len flinched slightly, seeming to have remembered something. "You didn't tell me why you're wearing a maid's outfit." He pointed a finger at me, keeping a straight face as he did.

"I-idiot! D-don't look at me...!" I grabbed the blanket from my bed and hid behind it, covering myself.

"It's not my fault! And you didn't do this on purpose did you?" Len yelled at me again. He sounded a bit irritated....

"N-no! Of course not! Who do you take me for?!" I yelled back. This was getting a bit out of hand....

"Well, excuse me for making sure!" Len snapped back, growling silently. Please don't hate me, Len.... I'm sorry....

I quickly stopped shouting and peeked over the blanket at Len. "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you...." I mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"N-no," Len replied, waving his hand at me, "it's my fault for staring this whole thing...."

I bit at my lip, covering myself back up in the blanket. "I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise." It wasn't only a promise to him, but a promise to me as well. No backing out now....

Len sighed. "Right. You still didn't tell me who did that to you, though." He moved over to me, peeking under the blanket and smiling apologetically at me.

"...It was...G-Gumi, I think...." I squeaked out, blushing at how adorable Len looked. I'm not the only one who can do cute, because that hottie sure can.

Len's smile faltered a bit into one of irritation and annoyance. "Looks like I was right all along, huh...?" He mumbled to himself, frozen in anger. "Things are definitely more lively when she's here, aren't they...?" I could see him gripping onto his sanity by a thread now. Was he really that mad about a stupid maid's outfit? It isn't even that big of a deal....

"Len." I poked him softky, bringing his conscious back. "Don't do anything to Gumi. Please. It's just a maid's outfit. I'm not gonna die. Don't go insane over something that silly...." I smiled sweetly and worriedly at him. It was the first time I'd actually seen him get this mad, so I did kinda treasure this moment, but he also did it for me, so there's another reason.

Len sighed, nodding. "Right, thanks Oliver."

I shook my head. "It's nothing." I love that hottie. He's so cute. Why is he so cute? He even got angry for my sake...! That just can't be beat! And yet...I'm still going to get rejected. He can't possibly be gay. It's just him being worried about a friend. But I still can't just toss my feelings away! Who would want to anyway? He's just such a hottie, and who could resist that?

Oh. I think the fangirls have gotten to me. I'm drowning in a Yaoi whirlpool. At least it's for my own gain. The fangirls are too strong. I'm being overwhelmed...! Oh well.

Don't hate the gay. Peace out.


	8. I Like You and Thanks Meiko

~Oliver's POV~

Gah! I can't believe I ran away crying like that.... And now I'm on my way to meet Len to tell him how I feel...! How am I going to even do this?! Do I just tell him straight-up? Wait no, I have to tell him gay-up. Haha.... Shut up.

Aaaah! I can see him. He's waving at me like this isn't a problem! Doesn't he understand?! Well, probably not, but still....

I stiffened my back a bit as I walked, taking deep breaths to calm my nerves, even though I knew that my face was already blood red.

When I finally reached the cherry blossom tree, I stood opposite of Len and clenched my fists tightly at my side. I didn't know how to start anything, so I just waited for him to start a conversation of some sort. Even though he's probably going to ask what I wanted to tell him anyway....

"Oliver. What did you want to tell me yesterday?" Knew it. Len tilted his head slightly, his arms crossed. He looked really mature.

I bit nervously at my lip, struggling to get the words out. "W-w-well, y-you see.... U-u-um.... I-it's k-k-kinda...." I poked my two pointer fingers together, looking down as I tried to find the words.

Len placed a hand on my shoulder, making me flinch and halt my speaking. "Oliver, it's okay." He smiled at me as if he understood what I was trying to say. Did he understand?! Agh, that's even worse than me telling him! Did he know the whole time?! This is bad!

"E-eh...?" I looked up at him, my face dark red out of nervousness and embarrassment.

"It's okay," Len repeated. "Just tell me whenever you're ready." Oh, thank god he didn't understand. Sometimes I think this guy is too dense....

"O-oh...." I bit at my lip again, nodding slightly. "R-right...." I inhaled deeply to calm myself down, clenching my fists tighter. "Okay...." I mumbled to myself, making sure that it was quiet enough that Len didn't hear.

"T-the thing i-is...." I started, folding my hands together and twiddling my thumbs, "I...." I inhaled, blushing harshly as I quickly blurted out, "I-I like you...!" After saying that, I was so embarrassed that I placed my hands over my face and ran away. It's not my fault I'm a wuss, okay?

I ran away, but I didn't run back to the house. I ran all the way to my recording studio where Meiko and I work. Once I got there, I hid in the recording booth since it blocked the outside sounds. I think the workers were surprised to see me there today when I passed them in the hall. I didn't have anything scheduled today, so that's probably why.

I slumped down against the wall in the booth and kept my hands over my face. I can't believe I told him.... He's probably disgusted with me now. Who would like to be told by another guy that they like you? Well, unless you're gay, probably no one. It'd be gross, wouldn't it...? Yeah.... He probably hates me now....

I sighed, removing my hands from my face and instead moving them to hold my knees to my chest. I let out a small, humorless laugh. "He hates me...." I mumbled, looking over at the door I had locked behind me when I hid here. No one can get in.... That's good, at least.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" I flinched when I heard a voice I knew very well.

"Meiko?!" I stood up and looked through the glass. She had most likely been informed by the other workers that I was here and came to get me.... Well too bad for her. I'm not leaving.

"Oliver, why are you locked inside the recording booth?" Meiko was speaking through the microphone that could allow the supervisor to make comments on the singing. It was kind of annoying since the small room echoed a bit....

"I...." I was going to lie, but then I just sighed. "I'm embarrassed. I ran away and ended up here." I crossed my arms. It's none of her business anyway. Why does she even care?

"Why are you embarrassed? Tell me." So bossy! I can't just tell you everything, you know! Some things have to be kept personal!

"W-well...." No use hiding things from her, I guess.... "I told my crush how I felt...." I mumbled quietly.

"You did? Good for you. But how are you supposed to get an answer if you're locked up in here, hiding of embarrassment? You can't hide for long, Oliver. You'll have to come out sometime." Meiko gave me a serious look. She wasn't wrong.... But I'm just too embarrassed and nervous! And don't mention, scared!

I nodded, giving in. It's no use fighting with Meiko. She'll just end up winning anyway. "I...I'm sorry, Meiko." I moved over to unlock the door, stepping out and walking over to her, hanging my head in apology.

Meiko sighed. "It's alright." She patted my head. "Now get back there before you regret it." She smiled kindly at me, nodding her head in the direction of the door leaving the studio.

I nodded, quickly thanking Meiko before running out and back to find Len. It wasn't hard to find him, since he was still back at the cherry blossom tree, pacing. He jumped when I walked over to him.

"L-L-Len...?" I asked quietly, still embarrassed.

"O-Oliver...!" He flinched slightly, turning toward me. His face was dark red. I was kinda shocked at that.

"I-I'm sorry for running off like that...." I mumbled nervously. "I was just...embarrassed, you know?" I smiled awkwardly, holding my hands behind my back and rocking on my feet a bit. I could've sworn I heard him mumble something about me 'being such a child'.

"R-right. I understand." Len smiled awkwardly as well, and for a moment we just stood there, smiling in awkward silence.

"So...?" I asked quietly, using my bangs to hide my eyes as I looked down.

"Huh?" Len seemed slightly confused. He flinched. "O-oh! W-well...." He sighed, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. "Me too...." He whispered to me, placing a soft kiss on the top of my head. I'm surprised I didn't explode right then and there.

My whole body heated up, and I could feel my face burning hotter than before. But I wasn't as embarrassed as I was before. I felt a warm and cozy feeling in my chest and hugged Len back.

Thanks Meiko.


	9. It Was a Weird Feeling and Kissing is Awesome

~Len's POV~

A few days after I had accepted Oliver's feelings, we decided to go on our first date. It was both our first time doing this kinda thing, so we didn't really know what to do. I had to go ask Miku and Luka since they are the 'Wonderful Romance Geniuses' after all.

"Hey Ollie." I blushed slightly at the nickname. I still wasn't used to calling him it. "Want to go to the fair that's in town? It's only staying the week and it's already Wednesday, so...?" I glanced over at Oliver, shrugging.

Oliver smiled brightly, nodding. "Yeah! That'll be fun!"

I nodded as well, standing up and stretching my arms. "Well, then let's go!" I grinned at him and grabbed onto his hand. No matter how confident I looked, inside I was freaking out. I had just walked up and grabbed his hand. I'm dying.

Oliver blushed harshly at what I did, but smiled shyly, gripping my hand as well. I could feel the warmth radiating through his hand into mine. It was a weird feeling.

I could feel my face heat up a bit at that feeling. It just made me so nervous knowing that I'll be going out with Oliver. I don't know why though.... I couldn't have been happier, so why do I feel scared...?

I quickly shook off the feeling as we started to walk to the park where the fair was being held.

I can't remember what we talked about as we walked to the fair, but that's mostly because I was just focusing on the fact that Oliver's hand was so warm. He looked so happy while we were walking that I couldn't really just focus on one thing about him. It was many different things about him that I was focusing on. Sometimes when I wasn't paying attention to him, he'd ask me a question and I'd just nod and he'd get all mad and pout as we walked. It was so adorable.

"Len, look! Look!" Oliver beamed with joy when we arrived at the entrance to the park where the fair was, and tugging on my arm with his free hand as he tightened his other hand on my own.

I smiled down at the shorter boy and nodded. "Yeah, the lights are pretty at this time of day." Oliver seemed a bit disappointed about how hyper he was compared to me.

Oliver pouted slightly, but still looked very excited that we had arrived. "C'mon, c'mon. We need to go win some prizes." He kept his voice soft, but it wouldn't stop me from noticing that he was forcing himself to stay calm.

"Oliver," I laughed softly, patting the blond's head with my free hand, "you've never been to a fair before have you?"

Oliver seemed a bit embarrassed at what I had said, because I could see him blushing and averting his eyes. "W-w-well.... Y-yeah, b-but...that doesn't mean I don't know how to have a good time here!" He pursed his lips, clenching his fists as if to help himself stay confident.

I laughed at how adorable he was being. "Alright, it's fine. I'll just show you all the fun things and good spots." I grinned, winking at Oliver, which made him blush even more.

We walked around for a bit before actually playing any of the games. Eventually, we did stop at a stall where you had to throw a dart and pop a balloon to get a prize. Since Oliver had never been to a fair before, I decided to show off my skills and buy two darts. "Alright..." I stuck my tongue out a bit in concentration. "There!" I tossed the dart at the balloon I was aiming for, and it hit just barely. I guess I wasn't as good as I thought.... I took the prize I had won—which was a giant stuffed bird—and handed it to Oliver. The look on his face was so cute I could've died. I didn't, of course. I can keep myself in check.

"Here Ollie, you try now." I handed Oliver the second dart I had bought and held the stuffed bird for him while he tried. He stayed silent as he threw the dart, and hit a balloon spot on. I stood there with my mouth wide open in shock as he took a stuffed bear from the owner of the stall and handed it to me while he took the bird back.

"Now we each have one," He said, smiling happily. I had to inhale deeply to keep myself from pouncing on him right then and there.

We continued walking around and stopped from stall to stall getting more prizes and food. We even got cotton candy! I love cotton candy....

Well.... After a while—at about dusk—we headed for the Ferris wheel because a date at the fair wouldn't be 'a date at the fair' unless we went to the Ferris wheel. When we got there, the line was a moderate size. Long, but not super long. It was bearable.

So, when we finally got to our turn, Oliver and I boarded the Ferris wheel and sat down. There wasn't enough room for us to sit side-by-side because of all of our prizes, so we had to sit across from each other. "You sure did win a lot of prizes, Ollie." I laughed, giving Oliver a close-eyed smile.

Oliver nodded. "I like stuffed animals, so...." He trailed off, laughing quietly as well.

It wasn't long until our 'room' reached the top of the Ferris wheel. "Woah...!" Oliver stood up and looked out the door's window because all of our prizes were blocking the windows behind the seats.

I chuckled. "It's really pretty from the top."

Oliver nodded in agreement, keeping his face pressed up against the glass. I could tell that he was fascinated by the view from high up.

"Ollie," I said his nickname to get his attention over to me. He looked over at me in awe and slight confusion.

I took a deep breath and stood up, moving over next to him and placing my arm around his shoulder. He seemed a bit surprised, but didn't move and smiled at me. That made my face heat up.

"Ollie...did you have fun...?" I asked hesitantly, looking at Oliver in concern.

Oliver nodded rapidly, still somewhat entranced by the sunset's colors painted over the horizon over the city lights of the evening.

I smiled happily at him. "Good." After a moment of silence, I continued, saying, "Oliver." He looked at me and I moved my face close to his. This is it.

My face was dark red, and I could feel my heart racing in my chest. I bet he could feel my breath against his nose too. I hesitated a bit, making sure he was fine before continuing.

I couldn't see his face, but I could bet that Oliver was blooming as red as a rose at that moment.

I slowly moved my head closer, pressing my lips against his. It was a sensation I had never felt before, and I couldn't really describe it. We both had closed our eyes by then, and we didn't go any further than just a normal kiss. But I have to say: kissing is awesome.


	10. Nope, I'm Clothed and I'm Turning Masochist Aren't I?

~Oliver's POV~

Len kissed me. Wait, what?! Len kissed me?! Wait, I remember. It was yesterday. When we went on our first date at the fair. We were up in the Ferris wheel and...he leaned in and kissed me. But where am I now...? Oh. Right. The Vocaloid house.

I sat up. I had been lying in...Len's bed...? Why didn't whoever brought me here put me in my own bed...?

I flinched, quickly looking under the covers. Nope, I'm clothed. That's a relief.... I don't want to do it until it's time. And that time is not now.

I sighed, standing up and walking out of the room. I looked around a bit, but it was like the house was deserted. Nothing made a noise except for the creaking of my own steps.

This was awkward. How come I couldn't remember anything after Len had kissed me? And how come I had woken up in his bed? And how come no one's here? This is strange....

I walked down the hall to my own room, but quickly froze where I was outside the door. I could hear something.... Something...erotic.

I could hear panting and moaning coming from behind the door. The door of my room. But the strangest part was that I could've sworn that I heard Len's voice say something, but I couldn't hear what.

I started to tear up. Was Len cheating? Was that why I was in his room? But why wouldn't he use his own room? What's going on?!

Taking a deep breath, and a lot of courage, I opened the door to my room. No one was there. What's going on? Why is no one here? Why am I hearing things?

I shook my head and rummaged around my bed. I guess it was one of those 'had-to-check-and-make-sure' situations. Nothing.

I sighed in relief, but it was still strange that I had been hearing panting and moans but nothing was there. I quickly searched the room for anything you might call 'useful' in this type of situation and brought it with me.

A flashlight in case the power goes out, a small dagger in case something goes wrong, and a notepad and pen. I was practically a full-blown detective. Well, without the outfit. To be honest, I only wanted the notepad and pen to scribble drawings of me and Len. Since I was pretty good at drawing, some of the sketches got a bit...graphic....

Anyway, as I was sketching, I bumped into something since I wasn't looking where I was going.

"Ah," I muttered as I looked up. "L-Len?"

Len looked down at me, grinning somewhat...strangely.... "Hey Ollie~" He mumbled, getting an unusual aura to him.

"Huh...?" I tilted my head, slightly confused as to why Len was acting awkwardly. "What is it?"

"Ollie~ Let's do it~" Len's voice was lower than usual, and he was still acting strange.

I flinched at his creepy question. "W-what...? 'It'? What does that mean...?"

Len seemed displeased at my own question to answer his. "Ollie, don't make me punish you~"

My eyes widened. "P-p-punish?!" My breathing heavily increased in speed at the thought of all the things that Len could do to 'punish' me.

Bondage?! Pleasurable torment? Sexual intercourse?! These were the main three thoughts running through my head, and I grew to long for this 'punishment' of mine somewhat.

"Yes, my sweet Ollie~ A punishment~ So, it or punishment~?" Len placed a finger to the edge of his lip as he waited for a reply with an eerie smile.

"U-u-u-um...? U-uh?" Unfortunately, I didn't choose punishment. Man, I'm turning masochist, aren't I...? "'I-it' I g-guess...?" I didn't have any idea what 'it' was, but I chose it anyway because it sounded better than the 'punishment'.

The older blonde seemed pleased with my answer. "Good~ Then follow me~" He grinned at me, heading off down the hallway. Being obedient, I quickly followed after him.

"So, what exactly is 'it'?" I tilted my head in confusion as I walked behind him, poking my index fingers together shyly.

"You'll see~" Was all I got out of Len other than a soft hum along with it.

Soon enough, we arrived at Len's room. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Why were we here? Hadn't I just left his room when I woke up? Why go back? Well, I guess he wouldn't know about that, right? Maybe....

I silently followed Len into his room. He didn't say anything, but he did rummage around in his closet a bit before pulling out a cardboard box.

"What's that?" I asked, motioning to the box he had just pulled out.

Len didn't speak, but smirked up at me, causing me to flinch. I gulped, inhaling slowly because of the strange thoughts running through my mind. Now wasn't the time! Ugh....

Len picked the box up and set it on his bed. Then, he walked back over to the door, shutting it. And locking it.

I inhaled sharply. "L-L-Len...?" I asked cautiously. "W-why d-did you...?" I didn't finish my question, hoping he could put the pieces together himself.

"Ah, just getting ready. Nothing to worry about~" Len chuckled.

This was strange. First of all, Len's speech pattern is a bit off.... I wonder what's with that...? Secondly, why did he lock the door?! Thirdly, what's in the box?

Len stood in front of me and placed a hand to my cheek. Grinning, he moved his face closer to mine. "Ready~?" He whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I absentmindedly nodded.

Mistake number one.

Len laughed softly, grabbing onto my wrist. "C'mon then," he said, pulling me over to the bed and quickly pinning me down.

My face quickly heat up, beads of sweat forming on my forehead for multiple reasons.

Len leaned his head down and dragged his tongue along my neck, causing me to moan, but I quickly covered my mouth with a hand.

Len snickered, pulling his head away and licking his lips. "The noises you make are so cute, Ollie~"

I whimpered softly, too disturbed and a bit scared to actually form words at the moment.

Len moved his head back down, this time pressing his lips against mine.

Ah, again. Another kiss. But...this doesn't feel right. I wonder why...?

Ah. I feel dizzy....

"Ollie? Ollie?! Ollie!" Len's shouts echoed in my head before everything blacked out. Yet somehow, I could still feel the warmth of Len surrounding me....

How nice....


	11. Pervert and I Won't Ever Leave Your Side

~Oliver's POV~

"Ollie?! Ollie, are you okay?!"

I inhaled sharply, abruptly sitting up and knocking my forehead into Len's, which sent us both flinching back.

"Ow...!" Len cursed softly under his breath in pain. "Ollie, what the heck?!"

"Eh...?" I looked around. Nothing had changed. "W-what...?"

"Ollie, what's wrong?" Len looked at me with concern and tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Huh...? It's...." I hesitated slightly, shaking my head. "It's nothing."

Len didn't seem convinced. "C'mon Ollie, tell me." He pouted, sitting with his legs crossed and leaning forward on them like a child.

I laughed at his appearance.

"Hey!" Len grit his teeth in annoyance. "Just tell me already!" He whined.

"Alright, alright." I inhaled a breath and felt my face heat up at the thought of what I was going to have to tell him. I crawled over to him and put a hand next to my mouth to whisper in his ear. "I...had a strange dream...."

"Hah? That's it?" Len huffed. "Man, I thought it was going to be more exciting. About what?"

I flinched, my blush darkening. I sighed, knowing it was no use to fight back now and told him.

"Eh? But that wasn't a dream...?" Len tilted his head again, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you remember? I pinned you down and you passed out...." He let out a soft, humorless chuckle. "And it wasn't very long that you passed out.... Only about ten or so minutes."

"Oh...." I mumbled to myself. Suddenly, my whole face burnt red. "L-L-Len...! W-what t-the heck?!" I shoved him and he fell backwards off the bed and onto his back.

"O-ow...! H-hey! You said it was okay!" Len sat himself upright and crossed his arms, pouting again.

"E-eh? I-I did...?" I tilted my head. "When?"

"After we got off the Ferris wheel I asked you if it was okay. You were hesitant, but said yes. C'mon, Ollie.... I can't hold back for much longer...." Len whined out of need, fidgeting slightly.

"P...Pervert!" I shouted, grabbing the nearest pillow and chucking it at him, toppling him over once more.

"Ack...! Didn't I tell you?! You said it was fine!" Len stood up and I suddenly felt like this situation wasn't going to be good. He moved back onto the bed and held me back against the headboard, giving me the most serious look I've ever seen from him. "Ollie, please." He stared at me intently, and I trembled slightly out of fear.

"N...." I stuttered, my face heating up like a furnace. "N-not...yet...." I murmured, pulling my hat down over my face so Len couldn't see how red I was.

Unfortunately, my answer didn't help his state. "Ollie!" He shouted, narrowing his eyes slightly. Sighing, he pulled away and crossed his arms. "You're mean...." He mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?" I asked. "What?"

"Nothing!" He shouted angrily. I guess he was mad at me for contradicting my answers from now and before.... Well, it's not my fault I don't remember what happened.

I sighed, standing up and heading towards the door. "I'm gonna get something to eat," I said before exiting. I didn't hear Len reply.

Since it was the late afternoon, it was too late for lunch, yet too early for dinner, so I just got myself a banana. I didn't take much time to think about it, but now that I am, don't bananas look like the upward flip of Len's hair? I huffed out a small laugh. I hope I didn't upset Len too much. I don't want to ruin our relationship....

I rummaged around in the refrigerator for something to drink, and ended up deciding on milk. I got myself a glass, poured the milk, and drank it all down quickly. Banana time! I peeled the skin off the banana and took a bite. Delicious! I smiled happily as I finished off the banana as well, throwing the peel away in the trash.

Looking around for something to do, I headed into the living area and turned on the television, flipping through the channels. Bored out of my mind when I found nothing interesting, I went back upstairs. Time to apologize....

I inhaled a deep breath as I entered back into Len's room. He was still on the bed and his forehead was against the headboard.

"L...Len...?" I asked hesitantly.

Len slowly turned his head back to look at me. His emotion clearly showed annoyance. "What?" He spat, making me flinch and have to hold my tears in at how mad he was.

"I...I'm sorry...." I sniffed. His expression just got worse.

"Whatever." He growled, waving a hand at me. "Out," he said, his voice laced with hate.

I couldn't take it. This isn't Len. Tears streamed down my cheek. "L-L-Len!" I shouted, having to sniff in between the stutters. "P-please d-d-don't hate m-me...! I-I l-l-love you too m-much!" I moved my hand up to wipe the tears from my face with my palm.

Len's eyes widened. "Ollie...." He said, all the hate from his voice disappearing and sadness replacing it. "I...I love you too. I'm sorry for overreacting...." He lowered his head in apology and disappointment in himself. "I shouldn't have lashed out at you because of my own desires...." He blushed slightly, turning his head away in embarrassment.

I shook my head, running over to him and throwing my arms around his neck. "I love you Len. Nothing you could ever do would change that." I smiled at him, my eyes red from crying. The tears on my cheek had dried somewhat and made my face shine.

"Ollie," Len said, smiling back at me, "You're adorable." He laughed, pecking my lips.

I blushed. "I am not...." I mumbled, pursing my lips.

"Yes, you are." Len grinned. "I won't ever hurt you again, okay?" He looked at me with concern.

I nodded. "Same here." I pressed my lips against his and held him tightly. I don't want to ever lose this warmth. I don't ever want to hurt this warmth....

"Len?" I asked after pulling away from the kiss for a moment.

"Hmm?" Len tilted his head in curiosity.

"Don't ever leave me, okay?" I pursed my lips in embarrassment, a light blush dusting my cheeks.

Len laughed softly. "I won't," he said. "I promise." He held up his hand, giving me his pinkie in expectance.

I laughed and moved one hand down to interlock our pinkies together. "I promise too," I said before moving back to kiss him again.

I won't ever leave your side.... Okay, Len...?


	12. Bonus

~3rd Person POV~

"N-ngh...!" Oliver grit his teeth, squirming around.

"H-hah...." Len grinned, holding himself up with one hand as he used the other to roam around Oliver's exposed skin. "W-we've only j-just s-s-started, Ollie~"

"M-mngh—!" Oliver let a soft moan escape his mouth when Len shifted his weight a bit. "D-don't...d-do that, m-m-meanie...." His tone was laced with pleasure, but also some irritation.

Len just snickered. "W-what? This?" He smirked as he shifted his weight again, causing Oliver to moan once more as well.

"A-ah...!" Oliver's face grew a bright red (although it had already been the darkest shade of red known to man) at Len's actions. "L-Len...!" The young blond whimpered in pleasure. "D-don't tease m-me...."

Len perked up a bit at that. "Hmm~? W-want me to go full out then~?" He chuckled, his breath hitching slightly on the way.

Oliver didn't say anything for a moment. Then, after a while of silence, he said, "Y-yes...."

The older blond was slightly shocked at that answer. He had expected something a bit more...reluctant, maybe? However, Len took his chance and began to thrust slowly. "M-mngh...." Len moaned softly, gaining pleasure by the second.

"A-ahn...!" Oliver's breath hitched as he inhaled, moaning as he exhaled. He tightly gripped the cloth of Len's shirt that was sliding up his back because he hadn't fully taken it off yet.

Len snickered; one full of pleasure. He hesitantly began to move faster once Oliver seemed accustomed to the feeling a bit more.

Moans of pleasure from the both of them filled the room and luckily, they had picked a day when all of the other Vocaloids would be out of the house for most of the day. Len had asked Oliver many times before to have sex, but Oliver was too embarrassed to reply other than, "L-Len! D-don't ask embarrassing t-t-things...!" Soon enough, Oliver had gotten so annoyed with Len's persistence and hesitantly said yes. A bit too eager, Len had already selected the date for them. It was a bit awkward until then, but finally, they're here.

"M-mmn...!" Oliver moaned softly before Len crashed his lips onto the younger's. He lightly dragged his tongue along Oliver's lips and with a slight nod, pressed his tongue into his mouth.

Oliver had felt this same feeling before, but this time it was different. Maybe...more comfortable? No, more...sensual...? That might be it.

As Len continued to kiss Oliver, he added to the pleasure by resuming to let his free hand roam along the British boy's skin. Even to some...'other' areas.

"M-mngh!" Oliver flinched at where Len had dragged his fingertips over. Unfortunately, he couldn't protest in his current situation. Well, it's not like it would have done anything anyway. Len would've probably found one way or another to shut Oliver up and continue.

By now, Len had pulled away from the kiss to regain his oxygen. He panted heavily, and stayed at a steady pace with his thrusting, not wanting to hurt Oliver too much.

Unusually, Oliver hadn't said anything about it hurting. Maybe he was enduring the pain for Len's sake? Maybe.... No. That can't be.

Len shook his head of the thought and continued to focus on the sight of his adorable lover beneath him.

Beads of sweat were forming at Oliver's forehead and saliva was sticking to the roof of his mouth, which Len could see easily from how Oliver kept his mouth open with moans and pants. The boys hat was long gone, and his shirt as well. His beautifully light blond hair had a darker tint to it since the room was blocking practically all the light it could keep from getting in, and his face was dusted a dark red color. He was adorable.

Len was probably getting even more excited than he already was at this point, and could most likely go a bit longer than normal now.... He panted as quietly as he could, because it was somewhat embarrassing for him to be so dominant and be panting as heavily as he was already, and endured it all a bit longer before climaxing on the spot. Between pants, he mumbled, "O-O-Ollie, i-inside or o-o-outside...?"

The question was obvious to Oliver, but he was preoccupied and didn't like saying those awkward and embarrassing things out loud.... But, for Len, he'll say it. Just this once. "I-in...!" He moaned out the word, seeing as Len was still trying his best to endure longer, and was pushing his hardest to pleasure the both of them.

And it was working. The two were both moaning messes, sweaty, and yet it was so good.

To Len, it felt like Heaven inside of Oliver. Apparently he got a kick out of the younger blond's appearance as well.

To Oliver, the feeling of having Len inside him was slightly painful, but the pleasure overwhelmed the pain by a long shot. Unfortunately, he didn't notice how Len was still pulling on. He could only focus on how much pleasure he was earning by the second.

Panting heavily and letting himself do so, Len moaned loudly as he finally climaxed inside Oliver. His arms trembled with pleasure and he leaned his body against Oliver's. "H-hah.... Hah...."

"N-ngh—!" Oliver practically screamed out in pleasure, the last thrust doing it for him. He climaxed as well, getting himself a bit sticky. "E-ew...." He mumbled, his torso splattered with his climax. "D-disgusting...."

Len chuckled softly, his breath evening out a bit more. "Y-you're so c-cute, Ollie~" The blond smiled. "But n-now y-you have to s-shower."

Oliver pouted, narrowing his eyes a bit in annoyance. "I-I know.... N-now get o-off...."

Len sighed, quickly pulled out of Oliver, and rolled off him. "Better?"

Oliver moaned softly when Len pulled out. "M-mhm...." He nodded, slowly sitting up, pain stinging his thighs, hips, and lower back. "O-ow...." He huffed in pain, hesitantly moving to sit on the edge of the bed, taking a moment before actually standing up. He let his legs gain feeling again and let most of the pain reside before finally standing up and swiftly heading into the bathroom. It would have been funny to see him trip and fall, but then again, Len would have to see him cry. And Len hates when Oliver cries.

Len moved to the edge of the bed himself and grabbed a tissue from the side drawer to clean himself off with. After he had used the tissue, he tossed it into a small trash bin that was sitting next to the side drawer. Luckily for him, it went in and he didn't have to go and retrieve it from the floor.

Once Oliver had finished showering, he had put on his pajamas on—which were purple with white polka dots. He slipped under the covers of the bed, not caring if Len went to take a shower now or later—and not caring if the sheets were stained either. All he wanted was to cuddle with his lover next to him.

"Hey, Len?" Oliver asked quietly, wrapping his arms around Len's arm and holding it to his chest.

"Yeah?" Len replied, turning his head to look at Oliver. His beautiful blue eyes shone brightly through the darkness of the room.

"I want us to stay like this together forever." Oliver blushed at his own words, smiling sweetly at Len.

"Me too, Ollie. I love you." Len smiled back, giving Oliver a soft and sweet kiss on the cheek.

Oliver giggled softly. "I love you too, Len." Nuzzling his face into Len's shoulder, Oliver soon dozed off, and with the warmth of him, Len soon fell asleep as well, his head resting on top of the younger's in a sort of soothing way.

The sight of them would surely be enough to warm anyone's heart.

Also comes with a bonus nosebleed.


End file.
